


Tiny Fluffball

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: As new parents, Thace and Ulaz are baffled by how cute their baby is.





	Tiny Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt; @revasnaslan  
>  _thulaz + "He's so tiny..." Thace whispered, not wanting to disturb the cub he held in his arms._

“He’s so tiny…” Thace whispered, not wanting to disturb the cub he held in his arms.

Ulaz rested against Thace’s side, sweetly humming in Thace’s ear in a daze as he watched the cub sleep. “That’s the fourth time you’ve said that, dear.” Ulaz’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Thace looked over with a soft huff, eyes narrowing playfully before quickly going back to coo over their newborn kit. “Well it’s true. I mean…look at those claws” he paused, “And his nose, his nose is adorable.”

“Keith is smaller than the average Galra, but…I think that makes him cuter,” Ulaz commented happily. Thace could see him smiling from the corner of his eyes, and it was just precious. This entire moment was precious.

“Especially his fur?” Thace questioned excitedly.

Ulaz reached over to gently run his claws through the kit’s poofy-furred crest, somewhat slicking it back. “Perhaps…” he muttered, pressing his face into Thace’s crest while he combed through Keith’s. Surprisingly the kit didn’t wake up and instead gave a little squeak and snuggled in closer to Thace’s chest.

“Hey! I just finished grooming him,” Thace whined quietly, watching in horror as Ulaz flattened the fur of Keith’s crest from its fluffy state. Thace had spent a good hour trying to have it resemble his own crest out of pride. How adorable Keith looked matching his own so easily.

Ulaz just shrugged against Thace’s side and continued. He was going to try flattening out Keith’s crest before trying to stick it up to match his own this time. “Doesn’t hurt to experiment right?”

Thace’s ears flattened back against his head, not liking the change, “Our cub deserves to be fluffy, Ulaz. I won’t have you denying that.” Smacking his hand away gently, he bent back down to quickly started lapping at the crest, smoothing the fur before bringing it out to once again be thick and soft.

The soft echo of chuckling could be heard coming from Ulaz; Thace assumed it was directed at his hasty attempt on fixing Keith’s head fur. Thace started to grumble a little to himself as he finished his masterpiece. He could only imagine Ulaz’s proud smirk was on his lips as he watched him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
